bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Weapons Bloon
"YOU! Yes, You! You are DEAD!" -A random quote from the HWB's Human sibling, the Heavy Weapons Guy. Overview Annoying little '''' that appear at round 45 and above. Lets start off with appearance...quite hard. Try to think of the Heavy from Team Fortress 2, turned into a Bloon. But it's sort of hard to explain the small details in words. But if you're too lazy to look at a picture of the Heavy, here's what this may look like: *Has a belt of ammunition around it *Carries a minigun *Sometimes appears with a Pocket Medic, That will be explained later *Red or Blue Vest with a black collar So....you get the idea? I hope you do. The minigun needs to be spun up in order to shoot, and it shoots 10 000 rounds per minute which costs 400,000 dollars to fire for twelve seconds quite fast, roughly 10 RPS. It never needs to be reloaded, which is a bummer for the towers, and each shot deals .2 Damage. Range of a 0/0 Dart Monkey. Devastating? I think so. But it only deals .2 Damage/shot on Organic towers. (Monkeys, Bears, etc. Oh- and Buccaneer counts as well. Same with Mortars.) Half damage of pretty much everything else. Robo-Monkeys receive .15 Damage/shot, since they are part-Monkey. Which is organic. Metallic towers. No damage to things like Bomb Towers (regardless of level), Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers, etc. Anything that isn't organic is pretty much made of bullet-proof stuff. Excluding: Monkey Villages (Never Targeted by HWB) Road Spikes (Useless to waste good bullet on tiny baby spikes) Monkey Ace (Can't even target it) Pinapples (Nightmares) Speed...I...am....speed It moves as fast as a Green Bloon without a spinning minigun, and a Blue Bloon with a spinning minigun. Oh, and it has an outer shield-like layer of 10, and has OVER 9000!!!1!1!1!1!!! the exact same amount as a Rainbow Bloon's Layers, turned into health, plus 1, plus 10 shield layer meaning 58. Be thankful, since 58 Layers is roughly 1/5 (58 x 5 = 290, close enough) of the actual Heavy's health. Best it's not a living MOAB. that was a fast explanation Wanna know what's annoying? A Devastating skill....THE ALMIGHTY SANDVICH! When at 1-5 HP, the HWB will take out a simple sandw(v)ich- Ham, Lettuce, Tomato, Mayo, Ketchup, yeah..-and suddenly grows a mouth- a typical hole, with some red on the lower left.- and eats it. It loves to say "OM NOM *sqeak* NOM NOM NOM" and regenerates ALL of its health. Regenerates every minute. Next to most annoying- The Buffalo Steak Sandvich! When at the middle of the track, a buffalo steak appears next to the Bloon. The Bloon then proceeds to eat it, increasing it's speed by......50%. When eaten, the said effects (shown below) will last for 5 seconds. When this is effect, the Bloon grows two big fists (As big as half a Regular monkey) and can "shoot" (errr....punch) anything 1-5 pixels next to it. Pretty short. Each "shot" (err....punch) deals 1 Damage, swinging at around 2 SPS. (Swings Per Second) This also replaces the Minigun. Makes the Bloon take 1/3 (33%) more damage as well. Though everything MUST have a weakness, and this one's weakness is Lightning, Fire and Explosive damage. All three doing 2x more damage. But weaknesses also come with strengths....none that I know of, luckily. Pocket Medic These little buggers only appear with HWBs at round 65 and above. Appearance: *White Lab Coat *Blue or Red box bag-like-thing with a Blue or Red cross on it with a *Wire-like-tube that attaches to a *Medigun So basically, they have the medigun. That's it. They're basically a regular Bloon with 10 HP instead of Layers. It follows the exact same speed the HWB moves at, and it can heal the HWB. At 2 HP/Sec. Do note that the Medigun heals by "shooting" (err...what's the word to use?) a continous Blue or Red beam with white glowing crosses. Range is half of a 0/0 Dart Monkey. Should the HWB be popped, the PM then turns into an M (why "an" not "a"?) for Medic and can heal whatever Bloon is nearby. Oh- and self heal. 1 HP/sec. Do you need anymore explanation? Annndddd.....to the stats! (In case you don't like long explanations about how this works and blah blah blah) Stats HP 10 Shield Layer, 48 Outer Layer Speed Green is Minigun is not spun up, Blue if minigun is. Weapon Minigun- Fires at 10 RPS, each shot dealing .2 DMG, and 33% accuracy. Meaning only 1/3 of shots fired will hit. Special/Skills Sandvich- When at low health, the HWB grabs a sandw(v)ich, and eats it. Resulting in all HP lost regained. Buffalo Steak Sandvich- When halfway through the track (Deadly on Short ones) it pulls out a steak, eats it and gains a significant boost to speed for 5 seconds. Replaces Minigun with fists, and increases damage TAKEN by 33% for 5 seconds. Weapon Change Starting Round 65, the HWB will start getting new weapons. And by Round 85 (just assumed, not confirmed) at least one of each appears in a group. Round 65 Some HWBs will get a new minigun, called the Natascha. It heals 50% of the Minigun's damage, meaning .1, same stats, but when each bullet hits, it slows a tower's fire rate by 50%. And 75% on Super Monkeys. Round 70 Act brave fellow Hoovies Heavies! Some HWBs, when under the effects of the BSS (Buffalo Steak Sandvich) will have a new set of fists: The Holiday Pop. ironic isn't it Whenever a tower is punched, no damage is dealt, but for 10 seconds, they...laugh. Rendering them useless for 10 seconds. They cannot be sold during this time. Towers can also laugh themselves to death. By laughing for 20 seconds straight. So 2 punches timed right will render them goners. Round 71 New minigun..FFUUUUU Some HWBs now get the The Brass Beast. Utter terror into two. Why two, you ask? Because these guys appear in pairs. ALWAYS. Anyway, this halves their speed, increases damage given by 100% (.4 DMG/Shot). Not much difference though. Problem: They have Medics. El Problemo? Round 72 Full Steam ahead! 70% off! 85% off! 90% off! 91%! 92%! 95%! 100%! Yet again another new minigun. The Huo Long Heater. Basically the same thing as the very first minigun- except now it has ringe of fire around it. Don't look surprised: But the Bloons aren't affected this time. Think of a Ring of Fire that fires as fast as a Dart Monkey. And affects towers, deals 10 Damage Over Time for 5 Seconds, (1 DMG/Half Sec) by setting them on fire. Can also set friendly towers on fire. BURN MAGGOTS! You get the idea.. Round 75 Because on this very Round, the Great Bloon Weapons 'n Stuffz & Co. now made a new weapon to troll you even more: The Bread Bite. What's worse than having absolutely NO downsides? That this is made of bread? No, but that this has dangerous effects! Also the Bread is alive, biting anymonkey unfortunate enough to be in the way. Dealing an extra 4 Damage. Does not apply to Mechanical Towers. 15 DoT over 7.5 Seconds. Covers target in Yellow Green Acid. Notes and Stuff The Monkey Army I was watching died at Round 76. No new HWBs appeared there, so I couldn't see what else there could be. Hopefully some will send in some info in case they find a new one. From some letters sent to me, some state that at least one of each HWB will appear by Round 85. I don't know if this is true though. Trivia *Obvious reference is obvious. *I can't believe a Minigun-weilding Bloon hasn't been done yet. *Forgotten Madness's first TF2 related conception. Sandvich is Spy! *That first line after Overview...the censored word part is because I couldn't think of a good word to think of. I'm being honest. *If you look down, the first quote references the Quotes section coming right after this one. You thought this would be the end? *Valve is safe from the Illumaniti since they never made a game with the forbidden number. Therefore this conception is protected by Valve. They made sure the forbidden number did not appear at all. Quotes (why not?) "You thought Trivia was last part? Hah! You make many laughs." "I am Heavy Weapons Bloon. And THIS. Is my weapon." "She weighs 150 kilograms and fire 200 dollar, custom tooled cartridges as 10 000 rounds per minute." "It costs 400 000 Dollars, to fire this weapon, FOR TWELVE SECONDS." "What was that Sandvich? Kill them all? Good idea! HAH!" "DOHKTOR!" "Little monkey beat us to point!" "YOU! Yes, you! You are DEAD!" "HEEELLLPP! NOOWWW!" ", is spy!" "Waaahhh! Waahhh! Cry some more!" "Why waste bullet on tiny baby monkey?" "Get moving, stupid!" Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons